Amor Invencible
by Allissha
Summary: Un momento de felicidad para toda la vida. Porque nuestro amor va más allá del tiempo. Fic creado para el taller literario de Ranma 1/2


**Hola a todos.**

**Bienvenidos**

**Fic creado para el reto del foro de Ranma 1/2**

* * *

**En esta ocasión, me permito dedicarle esta historia, a mi amiga Eve (sé que vas a morir con esto) y mis amigas del foro (chicas, un poco de miel. Les debo el mate).**

**Y también a ti, que estas por leer esta historia. XD **

* * *

****** AMOR INVENCIBLE ******

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Un momento de felicidad para toda la vida.**

******. . . . . . . . . .**

El tren se detuvo frente a la estación, una boba sonrisa adorno su rostro cansado. Al fin estaba de vuelta en Nerima, en su hogar, en una nueva etapa de su vida. Le había llevado varias noches de desvelo, pero bien había valido la pena. Se sentía feliz, estaba segura que se sorprendería de verla, después de todo, no la esperaba hasta dentro de una semana.

Escuchó el sonido de las puertas abrirse, invitando a los cansados viajeros a dirigirse hacia ellas, anunciando así; el final de su largo viaje. Se incorporó, dispuesta a ponerse de pie y tomar su equipaje, pero de repente, un gran temor se apodero de ella. Tomó su bolso y buscó en el interior, revolviendo todo el contenido, respiró tranquila sacando pequeño estuche plateado; mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro de alivio. Por un momento creyó haberlo olvidado en Tokio, pero no, ahí estaba, lo tenía entre sus manos.

Lo abrió delicadamente, observando su contenido —. Bobo — murmuró quedamente, sin poder evitar, que su rostro fuera iluminado por una gran y hermosa sonrisa. No era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa que denotaba la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos recordando el momento exacto, en que lo había encontrado. Ese día, había sido el más feliz de todos. Ese pequeño estuche, le había traído alegría a sus casi tres años de soledad. Soledad, que había vivido, alejada de sus seres queridos. Aun así, no lo podía creer del todo. Parecía estar sumergida en un hermoso sueño, mucho más allá de la realidad.

Se puso de pie con brusquedad, totalmente entusiasmada, lista, para por fin descender del tren. Tomó su equipaje, dirigiéndose presurosa hacia la salida. Pasó frente al guardia, haciendo una reverencia y continuó su camino, sin poder evitar un suave tarareo.

Cuando al fin estuvo fuera de la bulliciosa estación, sintió la brisa fresca golpear su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, sin poder evitar dejar salir una melodiosa carcajada. La gente a su alrededor, la observó, como si de un extraterrestre se tratará. Ellos, nunca podrían comprender, el motivo de su felicidad.

Suspiró un par de veces más, estaba nerviosa y la ansiedad la invadía. Se acercó a un taxi, abordándolo de inmediato. Le dio las instrucciones al taxista, el cual inmediatamente, procedió a llevarla a su destino.

Mientras el taxi, recorría las tranquilas calles de Nerima, no podía dejar de imaginar la cara que pondría al verla. Se preguntó, si estaría feliz de verla o se enojaría, después de todo, habían acordado que él la recogería dentro de una semana en el campus de la Universidad.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, era un tonto exagerado. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella, siempre olvidando, que ella también, era una artista marcial. Ya no era la misma torpe adolescente, había madurado y mejorado sus habilidades de combate. Bien podría cuidarse ella misma.

El taxi, se detuvo momentáneamente frente al parque. Unas risas femeninas llamaron su atención. Se quedó observando fijamente, a aquellas jovencitas, que reían con gran entusiasmo.

Estaban esquivando una pelotita, que alguien les lanzaba intencionalmente. Pero ellas no parecían para nada molestas, al contrario, parecían divertirse con aquel extraño juego. Las observó con atención, recordando aquellos días, cuando aún tenía dieciséis años.

Pero a ella, no le interesaba el juego en absoluto. Solo quería traer a su mente, todos aquellos recuerdos. Quería recordar cada aventura, cada batalla vivida en aquel lugar. Cada pelea que había tenido con él, las discusiones, los malentendidos, las veces que se sintió lastimada, cuando fue feliz, cuando tuvo que llorar, cuando tuvo que despedirse después de una larga discusión, todo. Quería ser invadida por todos los recuerdos y los sentimientos vividos, años atrás. Después de todo, si el momento fue bueno o malo, triste o feliz, todo formaba parte de ella; de su pasado, presente y futuro.

Le ordenó al taxista detenerse, pago la tarifa y descendió del vehículo. Se tomaría un momento más, antes de volver. Consideraba oportuno, tomarse un momento y dejar que todo el paso del tiempo, volviera hacia ella.

A paso lento, se acercó a aquellas jovencitas, invadida por la simple curiosidad, de saber, quien era el causante de semejante alegría. Se detuvo a unos metros de ellas, dejando su equipaje junto al tronco de un majestuoso árbol de Sakura; pero al levantar la vista, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al observar a aquel apuesto hombre que jugaba y reía con ellas.

Era Ranma y no estaba vestido con sus habituales ropas chinas. Estaba con varias chicas ¡jugando y riendo como un niño! No era su habitual sonrisa, era simplemente feliz... Ella, lo miró sorprendida, nunca imaginó encontrárselo de aquella manera. Lucía bastante bien, tan tranquilo, tan lleno de vida. Nada comparado a aquellos días cuando se la pasaba preocupado por su maldición y el sin fin de problemas que lo aquejaban.

Él se percató de su presencia, deteniendo el juego de manera repentina. Las chicas lo observaron extrañadas, pero él no le tomó la menor importancia. Solo estaba ahí, quieto, impasible, mirándola sin siquiera reaccionar. Sintió el aire revolver su cabello, obligándola a llevarse la mano a ellos, para poder apartarlos de sus rostro. Un sinfín de emociones la invadieron en ese momento, nada estaba siendo como se lo había imaginado.

Sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente, reaccionando al cumulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Lo vio mover los labios, las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y con una breve reverencia, se retiraron del lugar, abandonando por completo aquel divertido juego.

El grupo de jugadoras, se alejó riendo y por un instante, a ella le pareció que Ranma se hacía borroso a sus ojos, como si de un instante a otro fuera a desaparecer. Sintió la humedad recorrer sus mejillas, sintiéndose completamente emocionada. Se limitó a quedarse quieta, sosteniendo entre sus manos, aquel pequeño estuche, que no se había atrevido a soltar desde la estación.

Ranma, se acercó a ella con lentitud, con un semblante serio y decidido. Se detuvo frente a ella, observándola cautelosamente. No parecía molesto, ni mucho menos nervioso. Sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora; eran mucho más maduras. Su rostro, se tornaba mucho más relajado.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven. Una sonrisa, que demostraba la alegría que sentía por tenerle ahí, justo en ese momento. Llevó una mano al rostro de ella, acariciándolo suavemente; movió el pulgar por su mejilla, haciéndole sentir la exquisitez de aquella deliciosa caricia; obligándola a cerrar los ojos, para poder disfrutar de aquella demostración de infinita ternura.

— Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con dulzura. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente para observarlo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Esa es una pregunta tonta—, respondió frunciendo los labios. Ranma, aguantó la carcajada que amenazó con hacerse presente, ante la actitud de la joven.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Akane — dijo, tratando de mantener seriedad, y evitando las ansias de abalanzarse sobre ella en un férreo abrazo —. Debiste haberme avisado.

— Quería sorprenderte

— Boba — se sentía complacido, al saber que ella pensaba en él, tanto como él en ella.

— Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor, ¿no crees? — increpó de forma juguetona, confundiéndolo. Ella, tan solo sonrió coquetamente, abriendo sus manos y revelando, lo que sostenía entre ellas.

Ranma, se ruborizó avergonzado al ver aquella pequeña cajita, que el mismo había comprado un par de meses atrás. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, riendo totalmente nervioso. Recordando, que por mucho que lo había practicado durante semanas, al final, no había podido pedírselo.

Durante tres años, apenas se habían vistos unas cuantas veces. En ocasiones, el solía visitarla con la excusa de enseñarle nuevas técnicas de combate, y cada san Valentín, sin poder perderse unos solo. Ese era un día, que él no podía evitar verla.

También, se habían visto cada navidad, cuando ella volvía a casa, pero; jamás había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Y hasta ese momento, esa era la realidad, aun no se decían nada.

Recobró la compostura, tomando el estuche de sus manos; recordando, el día que se presentó en el campus de la Universidad, decidido a pedirle matrimonio. Sonrió, al recordar que no había sido capaz de vencer su nerviosismo, obligándolo, a ocultarlo en la almohada de su prometida, con una simple nota que decía: "¿Me dirás que si?". Chasqueó la lengua haciendo un gesto negativo, había sido un tonto. ¡Ni siquiera, había sido capaz de esperar a que ella volviera!

— Eres muy poco romántico, Saotome — dijo inclinando el rostro de lado, en una actitud un tanto infantil e inocente. Gesto, que a él se le hizo realmente irresistible.

— Soy un artista marcial, no suelo ser romántico — le aseguró, con una sonrisa llena de seguridad y tomando su rostro entre ambas manos. Ella, tan solo lo miró con intensidad, perdiéndose en los expresivos ojos de aquel chico que tanto amaba. Ranma, se inclinó lentamente, acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un solo instante. Sintió el aliento de la joven chocar contra el de él, tentándolo, a acortar aquella cruel distancia, que lo separaba de probar aquellos labios, por primera vez.

Sintió los labios de su prometido, unirse con los suyos, en un tierno y suave beso, que la hizo estremecer hasta el fondo de su ser. Únicamente, se limitó a cerrar los ojos disfrutando al fin, el resultado de una larga espera de aquel tan deseado contacto.

Ranma, devoró sus labios, en un beso lleno de amor e infinita ternura; tornándose totalmente pasional y desesperado, al calor de tan delicioso momento, soltando su rostro y sujetándola por la parte posterior de la cabeza, en un desesperado intento de fundir su boca a la de ella. Declarándole de esa manera tan especial y poco inusual, la inmensidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Se separaron entre pequeños y suaves besos, acalorados por el deleite del momento.

Ranma, abrió el estuche, revelando el hermoso anillo en forma de infinito, adornado con incrustaciones de hermosas piedras en color amarillo y purpura. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, observó a su prometida con una sonrisa cómplice, tomando la mano de ella entre la suya, acariciando con el pulgar, el dedo en el procedería a colocar la reluciente joya.

Deslizó el anillo en el dedo de su prometida, dando por sellado el pacto y la propuesta de matrimonio. Matrimonio, que siempre tuvieron la certeza, de que sería celebrado. Sin embargo; esta vez no era una imposición, sino una decisión.

Una decisión nacida más allá del honor y la obligación.

Esta vez, se trataba de algo mucho más fuerte, valido, sincero. Algo que iba más allá del entendimiento y del pensamiento, algo, que sería capaz de vencer la incertidumbre y las locuras de su extraño entorno. Porque lo que sentían el uno por el otro, había sobrevivido a las inclemencias del destino en su adolescencia, librando cada batalla con júbilo y victoria, llegando a ese momento, en el que podrían disfrutarlo, sin necesidad de palabras inteligibles y llenas de malentendidos.

Lo que ellos tenían, era fuerte e indestructible. Su amor podía trascender las barreras del tiempo, libre, sin ataduras. Nada ni nadie podría destruir el lazo que los unía, un lazo invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero visible para ellos mismo. Lo sabían con tan solo mirarse a los ojos.

* * *

**Gracias, por leer. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Para cualquier tipo de quejas, favor de pasarlas con mi amiga Romi XDD**


End file.
